Terminator: Humanity's Last Hope
by Cyrus Drawon
Summary: This is a story of John Connor's daughters life. You find out she has more purpous than he even thought his own child would have in the war against machines. But what happens when he finds out that this human child isn't that human and is from the futur?
1. Intro

**Intro**

**E**arly in the 21st century, Skynet, a military defense program, became self-aware. Viewing humanity as a threat to its existence, Skynet decided to strike first.

The survivors of the nuclear fire called the event Judgment Day.

They live only to face a new nightmare…The war against the machines. To hunt down and eradicate humans, Skynet built terminators.

As the war rages on, leaders of the human resistance grow desperate.

Some believe he is a false prophet.

His name is John Connor.

The year is 2018.

But further into the future, a terrible truth lies, one machine, one human, the only human left on the earth must face her destiny.

Their mission: kill John Connor on July 4th 2032.

Her mission: Destroy Skynet before it destroys her and the only chance she has of surviving in the future and stopping her father's death on that very date.

They say he was the key to earth's survival, and they were right. He is the key to his daughter, without him his daughter would have never been. She is the real key hidden from humanity. No longer human, but neither machine. She will end this war.

Her name is Sarah Serenity Connor, in her time line the year is 2036 and everything is going wrong and the skies are covered with machines.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hope is Unleashed**

"_You are our only hope now, Serenity. Protect us in the past that is your order. Make your father proud." A teenage girl stood in a pod, naked. She hit with all her might on the pod she was in to try and break it but with no use. Her father lay on the floor in front of her, a gun shot in his back. Blood fell down from his mouth down his chin and onto the floor. The girl had tears falling down her flawless face as she yelled, "No, dad no!" He smiled at her, John Connor, did that and he pressed the button on the remote he had in his hand. _

"_I love you, sweetheart."_

_The teenage girl was transported through time. She covered her face with her hands in sadness. They had found them, the Terminator's had found them. And now, because of her, her father had to pay the price. If she had listened to him from the beginning to not go outside and stay away from Skynet, all this would have never happened. The Terminator's wouldn't have found their main target and John Connor would not be dead now. It's all her fault. It's because of her that she was now the last human being in this time line. The machines had won; Skynet was victorious because of her. _

_Everything was her fault._

"These days Skynet has been victorious in many ways. Taking our loved ones and causing great fear over all of us. But I tell you, young one's, older ones, men and women that ends now. My name is John Connor and the resistance will make their effect, soon we will be the winners not them. It will be them that will run in fear, not us!"


	3. Chapter 2

**02: Her name**

"What is your name?" John Connor asked her, pointing his gun straight at her heart. She stared at him in fear. He was right in front of her, staring deep into her eyes. His eyes were burning with fire and she told him, "Do you…really wish to know?" He nodded frowning, Kate stood by his side staring at her.

"My name is Serenity, but, may also be known as…Serenity Connor." Serenity stared at Connor fearfully, fear of what his reaction would be and fear that he would not believe her and shoot her now but there also was curiosity mixed in that. John stared at her in shock. Kate gasped at her,

"Connor? Your last name is Connor? But…but how? John, you said you were the only child your mother had, how come she is a Connor?" John blinked in shock and amazement,

"Please tell me you are joking." Serenity shook her head bowing her head down sadly, "I wish I was…but I am not." John and Serenity stared into each other eyes. Serenity stared at them for a moment noticing the gun fall away from her heart and so, for her own protection she grabbed the gun and pointed it at John Connor's head. They both stopped in fear when they saw this. It happened so fast that John hadn't even had enough time to fight back. She smirked at John, "You're slow. Terminators might be slow but I wouldn't be surprised if Skynet creates faster Terminators, I'd practice on that if I were you." She locked the gun and twisted it into her hand and handed it to John. He stared at it and carefully took it back, noting she was not in a defensive position, so he put his gun away.

"Who really are you?" He asked her. She smiled at him, "I told you. That's all you need to know…for now anyway."

Kate had asked Serenity to come back with them to their headquarters to have supper with them. John didn't speak the whole time so Serenity agreed after a few minutes of hesitation. She had to be even more careful now to not change the future; even just one word she could say could change everything. Serenity examined their 'house' they staid at. It was small and there were no windows, since they were underground. Serenity watched Kate gaze at her for a moment before disappearing into the kitchen to get supper ready. Serenity sat down on one of the chairs and sighed. John had gone into their room a few minutes ago, doing whatever. Serenity noticed a device on the table; it looked like a recorder or something. She reached out to it and picked it up. It was indeed a recording machine, an old one too.

"Don't touch that." John voice came from beside her and at once Serenity put it back on the table. She gazed up at John, hesitantly looked into his eyes. He still had his doubtful frown on his face; she knew he didn't believe her that she was a Connor. She had expected it. John was an only child and all his family members with that last name had now died. John walked up to her without a word and she gazed down at the floor again. He stood right in front of her gazing down at her bowed head; he then slowly leaned down placing his right hand on the table and staid inches from her face. Serenity gazed up at him and paused. He stared into her eyes as if searching for something. They staid that way for a few minutes until Serenity whispered to him,

"Whatever you are looking for…you will only be able to find through my blood. The proof." John blinked at her and then told her with his deep commanding voice, "And what makes you think I want proof? All I know is that I am the last with the Connor name besides my wife and my unborn child. You…you are not a Connor, and I don't bother taking a blood sample from you since I know what you are."

"But—"John cut her off rudely, "No, you are some spy or something, there is no Connors left besides my family. I don't even know who you are." Your daughter, she wished to tell him but if she did she might have changed the future so she kept it inside of her. She bowed her head sadly and said nothing.

"As I thought, a Connor doesn't get defeated so easily. So, there's my proof." And he moved away from her grabbing the device on the table and putting it in his pant pocket. Serenity had to contain her self from crying, if it was just her she would have told him everything right then and there, but she didn't…couldn't. John moved over to one of the machines in the corner of the room and played around with it. Kate came to the table carrying a plate of meat and vegetables, left and brought two other plates and set them down on the table, "So, shall we eat?" No one spoke; Kate looked at both of them in wonder. There was tense felling in the air and she didn't understand why.

"John?" She asked him. John turned to look at her then smiled at her, "Oh sorry, let's eat." He came to sit in front of Serenity as Kate sat at her left. Kate smiled at Serenity, "Don't be shy, eat." Serenity forced a smile and nodded in thanks. They ate in silence. Serenity would from time to time gaze up at the two adults at the table and smile at them; it had been years since she has eaten a meal with her entire family together.

"Will you be staying with us while you are here?" Kate asked her. Serenity gazed up at her and then to John to see what he would say. John looked up at her and told Kate, "No she's not, she will be leaving first thing in the morning and go back where she came from."

"John!" Kate told him. Serenity smiled at Kate sadly, "It's alright, he's right. I shouldn't have come here without warning you first. I had already decided to leave early tomorrow morning."

"Where to?" Kate asked her in wonder. Serenity stared at her after taking a bit of her food and then looked over at John before answering her, "Skynet." John and Kate looked at her at the same time in shock. But before either one could say something a nock came at the door. John stared at Serenity for a moment before yelling out, "Come in." Barnes came in and told John, "We have a situation. We've spotted another of those transports around the city of Los Angeles." John nodded, whipped his mouth with the cloth and told Kate, "I'll be back late tonight. Don't wait up." He looked at Serenity and gave her the look of, 'I better not see you when I get back, got it?' Serenity gazed down at her plate of food. When she heard the door close she sighed, leaning into her chair. She had been tensed all this time he was here and she could not calm down. Kate chuckled,

"Tense?" Serenity smiled and laughed softly, "Yeah, just a little bit." After their supper was finished and Serenity helped her with the dishes they sat down at the table drinking a cup of hot milk and honey.

"So, tell me more about yourself." Kate smiled at her. Serenity debated, "I rather not, not much to say about me anyway."

"Come on, there must have something." Serenity shrugged, "Then ask me."

"How old are you?" Kate asked her.

"How old would you give me?" Serenity smiled at her. Kate frowned playfully, "I would give you maybe…18, 19?" Serenity smiled, "I'm eighteen."

"Another question…um, where are you from? Where do you live, I mean?" Serenity's smile vanished, she couldn't answer her that, technically she lives in this exact place. In the future, this is her home along with John. But how could she tell her that without saying too much?

"Where do you think I come from?" Serenity smiled at Kate. Kate frowned again, "You're the one that's supposed to answer the questions not me. I would say that you're from around here." Serenity nodded, "I guess I am." Kate arched her eye brow, "But, how come I never seen you before?"

"I'm the type of person that comes and goes; I don't like being known unlike John Connor so I hide my identity." Kate smiled at her seriously. Serenity backed away in wonder, "What?" Kate shook her head still smiling, "You really do look like John, are you from his mother or father's side?" Serenity paused and then told Kate sheepishly, "Both?" Kate stared at her in wonder. The night passed by smoothly, Serenity would answer Kate's questions without mentioning about the future or anything like that. Kate had insisted that she stay the night until she had to leave so hesitantly, Serenity agreed to. Kate had given her a pillow and large blanket so she would be able to sleep on the couch, she did not agree that one of John Connor's family members wouldn't stay here for the night. It barely took ten minutes for Serenity to fall into a deep slumber. She was only wearing her white tank top and blank leather pants. Her right arm was above her head and the other dangling down the couch. Her dark brown hair almost black, hung loosely around her. It was passed three in the morning when John finally came back. He quietly opened the door and the night stand light when he paused. He noticed Serenity sleeping on the couch. He stared at her sleeping form for a moment, before putting his bag on the floor and walking up to her. John watched her sleeping face, how her chest rose and fell and how small breaths of air escaped her moist parted lips. Her body was flawless, John noticed. She had no scars unlike everyone here who had at least a dozen. Her skin was smooth and soft looking. She looked like a porcelain doll. She looked too good to be real…John thought.

"Who are you?" He asked but got no answer. He sighed, shut the light and went to his room where Kate lay. When the door to their room closed and locked for safety, Serenity opened her eyes and sat up sadly,

"I'll have to find another way to save the future without being near John." She pulled the cover off of her and reached down for her black leather boots with multiple buckles and put them on. She grabbed her coat and noticed a fully loaded gun on the table with extra bullets. She took them and attached them onto her pants,

"I'll borrow these." She smirked when she said this, knowing her she won't ever give this gun and bullets back to John but that's alright, gives her an excuse to come back and give them a new gun she will get on the way. She went to the door, opened it and looked in the house for the last time before closing the door behind her quietly. California was a waste land; it wasn't as bad at night though. Serenity breathed in the cool morning air, the sun will be coming up soon and she would need to find her self a ride of some sort.

"Leaving so soon?" She paused in shock and looked over her shoulder. John stood further away from her, fully geared. He stared at her with his dark frown. Serenity sighed, "Weren't you the one that told Kate that I would be leaving early in the morning? Besides, since I'm not welcomed in your home why bother staying and feel bad about it?" John stared at her, "You understand the reason why I am like this, don't you?" Serenity looked in front of her, "Of course I do, in these awful times it's only natural to be weary of a person that comes into your home uninvited."

"Especially with a pregnant wife." He finished. Serenity smiled, "Strange that you left me with her alone yesterday. You must have a bit of trust in me."

"You should hurry up and get out of here; just us being out in the open like this for a few minutes has defiantly been noticed by machines." Serenity looked around in the sky but saw nothing, but she knew he was right. John had taught her well to be like an ant in a desert, they can see you but if you hide yourself well, they will never find you.

"I'll be leaving right after I find myself a ride or something."


End file.
